Supuestamente odio
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los RowdyRuff Boys estuviesen en la escuela de las chicas? ¿Sería un desastre, verdad? CAPITULO 6 LISTO! después de tiempo...
1. Chapter 1

**NUESTROS RIVALES EN ¿EL COLEGIO?**

**Capítulo 1: "Vamos a divertirnos un poco"**

- ¿¡Oye Brick, y cómo nos vamos a divertir ahora?!- dijo Butch entre risas después de haber echo un desastre en el mercado junto con Brick y Boomer.

¿No lo sé? ¡Que tal si vamos a jugar un poco a al parque junto con los pequeños niños, les pedimos prestado una pelota y nos ponemos a jugar con ella (robar) en la ciudad!- dijo Brick muy decidido de sí mismo.

-¡¡Si!!- dijeron Boomer y Butch alzando sus brazos.

-¡Alto allí niños!- se escuchó una voz desde lo alto del cielo. (Momoko)

Les vamos a meter una paliza.- dijo la común voz de Kaoru.

Reciban un golpe de mis burbujas.- se escuchó decir a la dulce voz de Miyako.

¡Pero miren si son las súper tontas! – dijo Boomer señalando lo alto del cielo.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- se rieron Butch y Brick al mismo tiempo.

¡Esa estuvo muy buena Boomer!- dijo Brick aún riendo.

Si que lo estuvo no?- dijo Boomer sonriendo.

¡Hey, se arrepentirán de habernos dicho eso!- dijo Momoko parándose frente a ellos.

Sí!!, no crean que saldrán ilesos de esto!!- dijo Kaoru mostrándoles su puño.

¡¡Miren chicos, la verdecita nos está mostrando su puño!!- dijo Boomer refiriéndose a Kaoru.- se supone que tenemos que salir corriendo? O qué? – dijo él de una manera retadora.

¡Claro que no Boomer, lo dicen para "asustarnos"!- dijo Brick -¡Pero no crean que vamos a salir corriendo por sus amenazas!

Claro que no!! Porque yo los voy a sacar volando.- dijo Kaoru apunto de golpearles con su martillo.

¡¡Espera!!- dijo Brick poniendo su mano por delante

¡¡¿Qué pasa?!!- dijo Momoko.

3,2,1… ¡¡A correr!!- dijo Brick dándose la vuelta junto con Boomer y Butch

Y antes de que las chicas siguieran a los chicos, vieron una carta caerse en el suelo.

Esperen!!- dijo Momoko haciendo que Kaoru se detenga.- Miren es una carta, se le calló al oloroso de Britch!!

-¡¡Y eso que tiene, ya no los alcanzáremos!! – dijo Kaoru gritándole.

Tal vez sea algo importante, hay que abrirla.- dijo Miyako al ver la carta.

-¡¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con Miyako!!, además me da mucho interés saber que hay adentro…- dijo Momoko sacando el papel que había dentro del sobre.

Mientras que con los 3 chicos que seguían corriendo.

-Oye Britch, ya me cansé de huir..- dujo Boomer cansado.

-Es que no quedaba de otra… pero ya veras que para la próxima si les ganaremos!!!- dijo Brick muy convencido de sí mismo.

-¿Y cómo lograremos eso?- dijo Boomer observándolo.

-Pues con un poco de… como decirte, el día de ayer me puse a ver un programa de acción y fue increíble!!- dijo Brick aún emocionado por ese programa.( el que ve Momoko)

-Oye Brick… y eso que tiene que ver.- dijo Butch.

-Espérense, pues… en ese programa el villano atacó en un lugar estratégico al súper-héroe, de tal manera que éste no pueda ser capaz de hacerle daño.- dijo Brick haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Y qué lugar se supone que es ése en este cazo? – dijo Boomer pensativo.

-¡¡No seas tonto!! Es obvio que ese lugar es…

Mientras que con las chicas

-Hemos sido engañadas…-dijo Momoko mientras que salían de sus ojos lágrimas (las lágrimas del estilo anime)

-¡¡Yo les dije que teníamos que seguirlos!!- dijo Kaoru molesta.

-Sí, Kaoru tenía razón, hicimos lo que ellos querían que hiciéramos…- dijo Miyako decepcionada de si misma.

Bueno… ya no importa los atraparemos la próxima vez que los veamos…- dijo Kaoru intentando tranquilizar a sus dos amigas.

-Si!! Kaoru tiene razón, ¡¡no debemos rendirnos!!- dijo Momoko nuevamente feliz.

Valla… si que sabes recuperarte de una derrota…- dijo Kaoru recordando como estaba antes.

A pues es que tengo experiencia…!!!- dijo Momoko confiándose.

Nuevamente con los chicos

-¿Oye Brick?- dijo Boomer interesado.

-¿Qué quieres Boomer?, has estado muy hablador el día de hoy.- dijo Brick aburrido.

-¿Qué decía en la carta que dejaste?- dijo Boomer.

-Ah pues decía así…- dijo Brick recordando.

_Horribles chicas:_

_Si leyeron esta carta es porque son unas tontas y no se dieron cuenta de que es una distracción, y que probablemente cuando reaccionen, nosotros ya estaremos muy lejos y no nos podrán encontrar. Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que estamos del mismo tamaño desde hace unos días, se están quedando chatas!!_

_ Brick, Boomer y Butch._

_P.D: Ya hemos ideado un plan para derrotarlas la próxima vez que nos veamos._

-Ja, ja, ja, ja.- se reían Boomer y Butch.

Ese día terminó y nadie sabía que ocurriría en el mañana (excepto Brick que ya había ideado su plan).Las tres chicas se dirigieron a sus cuartos y se quedaron profundamente dormidas del cansancio, al menos ese día dormirían en paz y sin ninguna interrupción. Mientras que los chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Mojo, y al igual que las chicas súper-poderosas se durmieron inmediatamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah por cierto, muchas gracias, me animaron a subir este capítulo, ya que yo lo tenía escrito ya hace días, pero no pensé que les gustaría. Tuve unos contratiempos, porque yo escribo más que todo, historias Takari (una pareja de digimon) , no sé si ustedes lo conozcan. Sin embargo algo me dijo que también escriba esto. Espero que disfruten el capítulo 2 y los próximos. Porfa síganme mandando reviews, yo mando un nuevo capítulo cada vez que alguien me lo pide.

Chau!! Atte: Gabriela

* * *

En el anterior capítulo

_Las chicas perdieron el combate contra los RowdyRuff Boys, ya que las chicas cayeron en la trampa que le dejaron ellos. Brick tiene un plan, ni Boomer ni Butch lo conocen. ¿Cuál será es supuesto plan de Brick? ¡¡Descúbranlo en este capítulo!! _

Continuando…

**Capítulo 2: "¡¿Ellos aquí?!"**

El día comenzaba para las chicas, pero para su mala suerte era Lunes, osea día de clases. Una chica de característico cabello naranja abría lentamente los ojos ante el sonido de su despertador, saliendo de su cama para verse en el espejo.

-Ohhhh…- Momoko dio un gran bostezo.- Pero que sueño tengo…

Después de decir esto, vio en su recamara la pequeña carta-trampa de los RowdyRuff Boys. Y lo abrió lentamente.

Chicos olorosos, ya verán que los atraparé la próxima vez que los vea.- Al terminar de decir esta frase, se dejo caer en su cama para seguir durmiendo.

¡¡Momoko, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela, levántate de una vez!!- se escuchó gritar a distancia a la madre de la joven.

¡¡Si mamá!!- ella le respondió aún tirada en la cama.

Mientras que en la casa de una chica de rubios cabellos y hermosos ojos celestes…

¿Miyako, ya te levantaste?- le dijo su abuela aún recostada en la cama.

¡¡Sí!! No te preocupes abuelita, no es necesario que te levantes.- le dijo Miyako desde la cocina.

Que te valla bien en el colegio- dicho esto, su abuela cerró los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

¡¡Sí!!- dijo Miyako mientras agarraba su almuerzo para irse.- ¡¡Chau, abuelita!!

Miyako cerró la puerta y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

Y en la casa de una chica de grandes ojos verdes…

¡¡¿Mamá y mi almuerzo?!!- dijo Kaoru desesperada.

¡¡Al lado de la mesa!!- le dijo su madre desde la otra habitación.

¡¡Ya lo encontré!! ¡¡me voy!!- dijo Kaoru mientras salía rápidamente de su casa.

¡¡Qué te valla bien!!

Después de estar caminando largo rato…

¡¡Miyako!!- le gritó Kaoru desde lejos, hasta que por fin llegó al lado de ella

Kaoru, ¿cómo estás?- le dijo Miyako alegremente.

Bien, gracias. ¿Y Momoko?- le dijo Kaoru tomando respiración.

Todavía no la he visto.- le dijo Miyako.

¡¡Hey chicas!! – dijo Momoko poniéndose un pan en la boca, mientras corría.

Ya llegaste- dijo Miyako otorgándole una de sus sonrisas

Si…Uhhh- dijo ella tomando aire.- Gracias por esperarme

De nada.- dijo Kaoru.

Bueno, mejor ya vámonos que llegaremos tarde a la clase.- dijo Miyako avanzando. Momoko y Kaoru la siguieron.

Mientras que en una casa que se notaba que estaba en mal estado…

¡¡Chicos malcriados, dejen eso de una vez!! – dijo Mojo-jojo.

¡¡No queremos!!- dijo Boomer mientras que usaba unos patines a propulsión.

Oye mamá cara de mono, - dijo Brick dándole una sonrisa retadora.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo Mojo asustado.

¿Sabes que significa malcriado?- dijo Brick.- ,malcriado significa alguien que ha sido mal-criado. ¿Y sabes quién nos ha criado mamá cara de mono?

Pues Tú!!!- dijeron Boomer y Butch dejando lo que tenían de lado.

¡¡No me lo repitan!!- dijo Mojo jalándose sus cabellos. -, chicos ya me cansaron, quiero silencio.

Por un momento hubo un gran silencio.

Oigan ¿qué les pasa, están bien? – dijo Mojo mirándolos-

¡¡Oye mamá cara de mono!!- dijo Boomer sonriendo.

¿Qué cosa?-

¡¡Tenemos hambre!! ¡¡Aliméntanos!!- dijo Butch.

¡¡A no, ni lo piensen, búsquense su propia comida!!- dijo Mojo dándoles la espalda.

¡¡Oigan chicos!!- dijo Brick- ¿Saben qué se me antoja?

¿Qué cosa Brick?- dijeron Butch y Boomer sonriendo.

¡¡Se me antoja "estofado de mono"!!- dijo Brick fuertemente.

¡¡¡Pues que coincidencia, a mí se me antoja "arroz con mono"!!!- dijo Boomer de la misma manera.

¡¡Y a mí "mono a la parrilla"!!- dijo Butch igual.

…- Todos estas imágenes de platos de comida se pasaron por la cabeza de Mojo, - ¡¡Ay no, no me coman!! ¡¡Ya les traigo algo!!- dijo Mojo saliendo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

¡¡Sí!!- dijeron lo tres chicos al unísono mientras chocaban sus manos.

¡¡Viste como salió corriendo!! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!- dijo Boomer riéndose a carcajadas.

¡¡Ya les traje algo!!- dijo Mojo entrando desesperadamente a la casa, con un baúl lleno de frutas.

¡Frutas?, ¿es lo único que conseguiste?- dijo Brick mostrándole una manzana.

Si, es lo único que conseguí, ¡¡se los juro!!- dijo Mojo nervioso.

¡¡Brick no seas tan duro con el mono, mejor come!!- dijo Boomer con la boca llena.

Siempre la arruinas Boomer, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto.- dijo Brick mientras mandaba la manzana a su boca.

¡¡Muchas gracias!!- dijo Mojo mientras besaba los pies de Boomer.

¡¡Oye, estás ensuciando mis zapatillas!!- dijo Boomer alejándose de Mojo.- ¡¡Esto no tiene justificación!!

¡Discúlpame, hago lo que sea!- dijo Mojo arrodillándose ante él.

Haber…¿qué cosa hago que hagas?...- dijo Boomer pensativo.

¡¡Yo sé!!- dijo Brick riéndose malévolamente. Lo cual causó cierta mirada de sorpresa por parte de Boomer y Butch.

¡¡Lo qué sea!!- dijo Mojo desesperado.

¡¿Qué tal si nos mandas al colegio?! – dijo Brick.

¡¿Qué?!, habla por ti ¿quieres? – dijo Butch regañándole.

Tranquilícense ¿quieren?, ya verán que no les digo esto por gusto.- dijo Brick haciendo una risa como si planease algo.

¡¡A mi me parece una buena idea!! ¡¡Chicos ahora mismo los matriculo!!- dijo Mojo entre risas- "Niños tontos, con el colegio me libraré de ustedes y tendré una mañana como antes"- ja, ja, ja

¿Oye mamá cara de mono, de qué te ríes?- dijo Boomer recostándose en sus brazos.

De nada, de nada! ¡¡me voy a matricularlos!- dijo Mojo mientras salía de la casa dejando a los chicos allí.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Boomer aburrido.

Mientras vamos a jugar un rato en la ciudad.- dijo Brick dispuesto a salir del lugar.

¡¡Espérate!!- dijo Butch deteniéndolo.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Brick aburrido.

No entiendo… ¿por qué quieres que vallamos al colegio?- dijo Butch.

Pues porque, en cualquier momento las chicas nos podrían atacar; pero en el colegio no pueden, son débiles en ese lugar.- dijo Brick orgulloso de su intelecto.

Ahhh…- dijo Boomer sorprendido.

Buena estrategia.- dijo butch cruzándose de brazos, mientras sonreía.- Hay que crearnos una supuesta imagen. Hay que aparentar que somos unos niños buenos con los profesores. Pero con las chicas no.

Oigan que esperan, debemos disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos de vacaciones.- dijo Boomer mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

¡¡Espéranos!! – dijeron Brick y butch al unísono, mientras salían de la casa.

Mojo ya había llegado al colegio y ya había entrado.

Valla… si que es grande…- dijo Mojo sorprendido.

¡¡Buenos días!!- dijo el director del colegio (el hermano del alcalde)

¿Ahh?¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Mojo sorprendido.

Yo soy el director de este colegio, y supongo que vienes para matricular a tus niños ¿no?-

Ahh, sí- dijo mojo sonriendo.

Que bueno, porque tenemos vacantes para todos los grados. Permítame que le acompañe a un lugar cómodo.

Si…- dijo mojo siguiéndolo.

Una vez que ya estaban en la oficina del director…

Haber… ¿cuáles son sus nombres?.- dijo el sacando una libreta.

Son….- dijo Mojo mirando hacia el techo.- "¿Cómo se llamaban estos niños?"

¿Cuáles son?- dijo el director nuevamente.

¡¡Espérese!! ¡¡¿Qué no ve que me cuesta trabajo recordarlos?!!- dijo mojo molesto.

Ehh… si, discúlpeme- dijo el director con miedo.

Haber, creo que el de rojo se llama Brack, Breck, ¡¡Brick!! ¡¡eso es, se llama Brick!!- dijo mojo contento.

Correcto… - dijo el director escribiendo el nombre en su libreta.- ¿Cómo se apellida?

Ehhh…"Nunca me había puesto a pensar en el apellido… ¿ahora que le digo?" – dijo Mojo nervioso.- ¡¡la verdad es que soy madre soltera!!

Bueno, pero ¿podría decirme su primer apellido?- le dijo el director.

Lu….ga, ¡¡eso es Luga!!- dijo Mojo emocionado.

¿Luga?- dijo el director apunto de reírse.

¡¡Sí hay algún problema!!- dijo Mojo molesto.

¡¡No, no, no lo hay!! – dijo el director sonriendo.

Y los otros dos son… ¡¡Boomer y Butch!!- dijo Mojo feliz de haberse acordado.

Correcto, ¿le parece si viene otra vez, pero con sus niños para entrevistarlos?-

¡¡Si, no hay ningún problema!! ¿Disculpe, cuánto se paga?- dijo Mojo interesado. Luego de esto sólo se escuchó gritar a Mojo fuertemente.

Y ese es el precio.- dijo el director feliz de su negocio.

Si… lo que sea por tener privacidad, aunque sea unos momentos.- dijo Mojo entregándole la plata al director.

¡¡Trato hecho!! Sus hijos ya están en este colegio, sin embargo tráiganlos para que un profesor conversé con ellos. – dijo el director parándose de su sitio.

¡¡sí, ahora mismo los traigo!- dijo Mojo retirándose corriendo de la oficina.

Mientras que en la ciudad…

¡¡¿hay pero qué es esto?!!- dijo un hombre repugnado.

¡¡¿Qué no ve?!! ¡¡Son mis calcetines tonto!!- dijo Butch agarrando uno de ellos y poniéndolo frente al hombre.

¡¡Ay, auxilio!!- dijo él alejándose de ellos lo más rápido posible.

¡¡ja, ja, ja, ja!!- se reían los RowdyRuff Boys.

En ese momento, el cinturón de las chicas empezó a brillar.

Momoko- le dijo Miyako.

¡Sí! Kaoru- dijo Momoko.

Estoy lista.- dijo ella sonriendo.

¡Profesora! Siento que mi cabeza va estallar por haber llorado tanto el día de ayer por la muerte de mi gato.- dijo Miyako poniendo sus dos manos en sus ojos.

¡¡Hay no!! ¡¡Anda a enfermería!!-

¡Profesora! Mi corazón se ha roto en 1000 pedacitos, porque el chico que me gusta, me rechazó.- dijo Momoko fingiendo llorar.

¡Anda a enfermería para que la enfermera vuelva a juntar los pedacitos de tú corazón!

¡Profesora! Ayer comí loro y ya no puedo dejar de hablar.- dijo Kaoru.

¡Pobre de ti! Anda a enfermería para que te den algo.

Y así las tres chicas nuevamente lograron escaparse de la clase, cuando el cinturón de Momoko empezó a sonar.

Profesor!! ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Momoko mientras seguía corriendo.

¡¡Chicas!! Los RowdyRuff Boys están destruyendo la ciudad, ¡¡deténganlos!!

¡¡Sí!! – las tres dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ya después las transformaciones que ustedes conocen… Las tres se dirigían a la ciudad.

¡¡Chicos!! –dijo Mojo cerca de ellos a punto de darles un abrazo.

Hey mono!! Aléjate de nosotros!!- dijo Brick poniendo su mano en la cara de Mojo.

Bueno… Ya los inscribí en el colegio. Ahora van a entrevistarlos así que vengan conmigo.- dijo Mojo atrapándolos con una red.

¡¡Hey mono cochino, sácanos de aquí! – dijo Brick gritando.

¡¡Brick, deja de moverte que me estás aplastando!!- le gritó Boomer .

¡¿Pero cómo quieres que este quieto a lado de Butch, que huele a calcetín?!- dijo Brick molesto.

¡¡Yo no huelo a calcetín, yo huelo a limpio!!- dijo Butch molesto.

¡¡te has olido alguna vez!!- dijo Brick.

¿Quieres pelear?- dijo Butch molesto.

Y enseguida los tres se pusieron a pelear, mientras Mojo seguía avanzando. Cuando las chicas llegaron, ellos ya no estaban allí.

¡¡Y esos chicos!! ¡¡Esta vez si los iba a sacar volando!!- dijo Kaoru molesta.

¡¡Ay!!¡¡Esos chicos son unos miedosos, seguramente sabían que veníamos para acá y se fueron corriendo!!- dijo Momoko molesta.

Tal vez…- dijo Miyako pensativa.

Con los chicos…

¡¡Listo ya llegamos!! – dijo Mojo soltando la red.

Con que esta es la escuela…- dijo Brick sonriendo maléficamente.

¡¡Chicos!!- dijo la señorita Kimy corriendo hacia ellos.

¿Pero quién es esa loca?- dijo Butch retrocediendo unos pasos.

No lo sé…- dijo Boomer tembloroso.

Yo ya me voy, ¡¡suerte!!- dijo Mojo alejándose de ellos.

Chicos recuerden, tenemos que caerles bien.- dijo Brick haciendo una risa fingida.

Si-si-si- dijo Boomer nervioso.

¡¡Permítanme presentarme, soy la señorita Kimy!!- dijo ella alegre.

Mucho gusto.- dijeron ellos al unísono.

Pero que educados… por favor síganme.- dijo ellas volteándose y llevándolos a su oficina.

Su oficina es grande…- dijo Brick sorprendido.

Sí lo es. Pero ahora permítanme conocerlos.- dijo ella.

Si. Eh… ¿Usted no tiene clases ahora?- dijo Butch intentando hacer un tema de conversación.

Si tengo… pero ya no importa.- después de decir esto, se les quedó mirando.- Uhmmm… Me recuerdan a tres alumnas mías.

¿de verdad, pues que coincidencia?- dijo Brick haciendo una risa fingida.

Mejor los conoceré poco a poco. Mañana vienen puntuales. Dejaré un papel con sus nombres en cada uno de sus sitios, su aula es 1ºC de secundaria. – dijo ella observándolos.

Si, llegaremos puntuales no se preocupe- dijo Booemr a ella.

¡¡Sé exactamente al lado de quien sentarlos!!- dijo ella sonriendo.

Chau. – dijeron ellos saliendo del salón.

Al día siguiente, las PPGZ y los RRB fueron al colegio puntuales. Claro que los RRB no fueron directamente al salón, ya que la profesora les indicaría en que momento entrar.

Mmmm.. ¿pero qué extraño?- dijo Momoko viendo el papel que se encontraba puesto en la carpeta pegada a la suya.- ¿Quién escribió Brick?

En la mía dice Boomer…- dijo Miyako delante de Momoko. ( Para que quede claro, las chicas se sentaron en vertical, una detrás de otra, al comienzo estaba Miyako, detrás Momoko, y detrás de Momoko Kaoru)

Obviamente en la mía dice Butch… Estos son los nombres de los RowdyRuff Boys ¿pero quién los puso allí?- dijo Kaoru pensativa.

Chicas ya sentémonos, que ahorita ingresa la profesora.- dijo miyako dirigiéndose a su sitio.

¡¡Buenos días chicos!!- dijo la profesora ya dentro del salón.

¡¡Buenos días!!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

A partir de ahora, tendremos el gusto de tener tres nuevos alumnos.- dijo ella alegremente como siempre.- ¡¡Chicos, pueden ingresar!!

No puede ser…- dijo Momoko sorprendida.

¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- dijo Kaoru molesta.

¡¡Bueno alumnos, espero que se lleven bien con Brick, Butch y Boomer!! Siéntense en esas crpetas libres, se sientan donde dice su nombre.

¡¡Sí!!- dijeron ellos acercándose a sus nuevos sitios.

Ay no… - dijo Momoko viendo el nombre escrito al lado de su carpeta.

Tranquila, tal vez vinieron al colegio porque han cambiado.- dijo Miyako intentando tranquilizarla.

¡¡Ellos aquí!! Pero que rayos quieren. – dio Kaoru molesta.- les meteré su paliza.

No podemos Kaoru, estamos en el colegio.- le dijo Miyako desde su sitio

Es cierto…- dijo Kaoru.

Hola chicas.- dijo Brick sonriéndoles al igual que Butch y Boomer.

Creo que… nos divertiremos mucho…- dijo Butch a Kaoru.

Tal vez lleguemos a llevarnos bien… - dijo Boomer sentándose al lado de Miyako.

* * *

Que pasará con las chicas… ¡descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! Por favor déjenme reviews para decirme si les gusto… gracias. Por cierto perdónenme por demorarme tanto, es que no sabía como continuarlo.

Chau!! Atte: LA FAN Nº01 DEL TAKARI


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a continuar la historia.

Disfruten este nuevo capitulo, a partir de aqui empieza lo emocionante!!

Chau!! Atte: LA FAN Nº01 DEL TAKARI

* * *

En el anterior capítulo:

_Los RowdyRuff Boys están en la escuela de las chicas. Justo los sentaron juntos… ¿Qué pasará?... ¡¡Descúbranlo en este nuevo capítulo!!_

Continuando…

**Capítulo 7: "La segunda personalidad de la linda Miyako"**

- Hola chicas.- dijo Brick sonriéndoles al igual que Butch y Boomer.

Creo que… nos divertiremos mucho…- dijo Butch a Kaoru.

Tal vez lleguemos a llevarnos bien… - dijo Boomer sentándose al lado de Miyako.

¡¿Qué intentan hacer en este colegio?!- dijo Momoko molesta a la vez que gritaba a los chicos nuevos.

Señorita Momoko ¿hay algún problema?- dijo la profesora sorprendida ante la actitud de una de sus alumnas, sin duda Momoko había llamado mucho la atención.

Profesora, ¿por qué esta chica me está molestando? ¿le he hecho algo malo?. Si le he hecho algo malo hermosa doncella… le ruego me perdoné.- dijo Brick apoyándose en una de sus rodillas mientras agarraba delicadamente la mano de Momoko. Definitivamente eso que hizo que la cara de Momoko tomase un color completamente rojo.

Hay…- todas las chicas del salón dieron un suspiro ante el acto de Brick.

Discúlpeme señorita Miyako le he traído una hermosa usted.- dijo Boomer sacando algo de su mochila.

¿Una hermosa "yo"?- dijo miyako sorprendida.

Perdón, me equivoqué, quiero decir una hermosa flor.- dijo Boomer al momento que le sonreía y miyako se sonroja.

Uhhh…- dijeron nuevamente todas las demás chicas del salón ante el acto de Boomer.

¿Te dolió?- le dijo Butch a Kaoru.

¿Qué cosa?- le dijo Kaoru sin entender.

¿Te dolió cuándo caíste del cielo?- le dijo Butch sonriéndolo, provocando un tímido sonrojo departe de Kaoru.

Ahhh….- suspiraron al mismo tiempo todas las chicas.

¡¡Profesora!!- dijo una alumna.

¿Sí?- le dijo la profesora.

¿Podría sentarse a mi costado Brick?- dijo la chiquilla sonrojándose.

¡¡Yo quiero que Brick se siente a mi costado!!- dijo otra.

Yo quiero que Boomer se siente conmigo.- dijo otra sonriendo.

¡¡A no, ni lo pienses!!- dijo otra tirándosele encima.

¿Cómo les gustan esos? Yo prefiero que Butch se siente a mi costado.- dijo otra.

¡¡peleemos por él!!- respondió otra.

Así se formó una gran pelea en todo el salón hasta que…

¡¡Ya basta!!- dijo Brick, parándose frente a todos.

Discúlpennos pero nosotros ya tenemos compañeras a nuestro costado.- dijo Boomer.

Y no nos gustaría decepcionarlas, por favor compréndannos.- dijo Butch educadamente.

Ahhh…- nuevamente las chicas del salón dieron un gran suspiro y se fueron a sentar a sus sitios como si estuviesen hipnotizadas.

Muchas gracias chicos, ¡chicas! Creo que se sacaron la lotería por haberles tocado sentarse con estos chicos.- dijo la profesora mientras los chicos se fueron a sentar a su sitios.

Tal vez… en verdad cambiaron.- dijo Miyako sonrojada al lado de Boomer.

Sí… creo que tienes razón…- dijo Momoko sonrojada al lado de Brick.

Yo pienso que ahora dicen cursilerías, pero creo que si han cambiado…- dijo Kaoru cruzada de brazos pero sonrojada.

La profesora continúo con su clase, y las PPGZ no dejaban de mirar a los RRB.

-Ustedes de verdad…- dijo Brick metiéndose el dedo a la nariz.

-Creen que nosotros…- dijo Boomer haciendo lo mismo.

¡Hemos cambiado!- dijo Butch terminando la frase y también metiendo su dedo a la nariz.

Las chicas los observaban incrédulas.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- empezaron a reírse ellos.

¿De qué se ríen?- dijo Miyako sin entender.

-¿Aún no se dan cuenta? ES que son bobas o qué- dijo Boomer aún entre risas.

Creo que somos buenos actores.- dijo Butch riéndose.

¿Actores?- dijo Kaoru

Todo este tiempo hemos estado actuando de esta manera para caerles a todos- dijo Brick y después de esto empezó a reírse.

¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!- dijo Momoko completamente molesta.

¡Señorita Momoko, ya me cansé que interrumpa mi clase!- dijo la profesora, como muy pocas veces, molesta- ¡le pediré que se retiré de mi salón!

¡Pero profesora, Brick y los otros dos, están que nos engañan a todos, ellos no son así! ¡Brick es un chico tonto, él no sería capaz de decir aquellas palabras hermosas! Ustedes no lo conocen pero yo sí.- dijo Momoko molesta.

¡Profesora, ya terminé la tarea del día de hoy!- dijo Brick mostrándole su libro.

¡Muy bien Brick!- dijo la profesora alegremente.- ¿Momoko qué decías?- esto último lo dijo cambiando de personalidad.

¡Hipócrita!- gritó muy furiosa Momoko, enseguida todas las demás chicas del salón empezaron a gritarle.

¡¡Señorita Momoko, retírese de mi clase ahora mismo!!- dijo la profesora molesta, señalando la salida.- Y no vuelva a entrar.

Si…- dijo Momoko retirándose del salón.

Ja,ja,ja- se reía Brick en silencio.

Oye, ¿Cómo hiciste para resolver los ejercicios, si ni siquiera ha terminado de explicar la clase?- dijo Butch riendo.

Me copié de Boomer que se copió de la chica infantil- dijo Brick señalando a Miyako.

Eso es trampa.- dijo Miyako molesta.- les advierto que cuando me enfadó no soy la chica dulce de siempre.

¿Nos estás amenazando?- dijo Brick desde atrás.

Podría decirse…- dijo Miyako volteándose para continuar su tarea, pero esta vez fijándose de que nadie se copie.

¡Dame!- dijo Butch quitándole su borrador a Kaoru.

¡Devuélvemelo tonto!- dijo Kaoru molesta, Miyako se volteó a verla.

¡No quiero!- dijo Butch aún con el borrador en las manos.

¡Devuélvemelo de una vez!- Kaoru le metió una fuerte bofetada, haciendo que se caiga del asiento, lo cuál no pasó desapercibido por la profesora.

¡¡Está bien!!¡¡Toma mi borrador pero por favor no me lastimes!!- dijo Butch estirando su brazo con el borrador y tapándose con el otro su rostro.

¡¿Pero qué rayos dices?!- dijo Kaoru sorprendida.

¡¡Dije que te regalo mi borrador pero no me lastimes!!- dijo Butch cubriendo su cara de mentira.

¡Señorita Kaoru!¿Cómo ha sido capaz de amenazar a su compañero nuevo?¡Retírese de mi clase ahora mismo!- dijo la profesora molesta señalando la puerta nuevamente.- ¡Les advierto que la próxima persona que interrumpa la clase saldrá enseguida del salón!

Kaoru ya estaba saliendo del salón…

¿Cómo se atreven?- dijo Miyako molesta- Les advertí que no les gustaría conocer mi otra personalidad- dijo Miyako al momento que cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y sus manos formaban un puño.

Todavía faltas tú…- dijo Brick riendo maliciosamente- Boomer encárgate.

Oye niña infantil…- Boomer estaba hablando pero fue interrumpido por Miyako.

¡Profesora!- dijo Miyako parándose de su sitio.

¿Ahora qué sucede?- dijo la profesora seriamente.

¡¡Boomer no me deja concentrar en la clase, no para de decirme palabras de amor!!- dijo Miyako señalándolo.

¿Qué?- dijo Boomer parándose de su sitio.

Se los advertí, les dije que al próximo que interrumpa la clase saldría del salón.- dijo la profesora señalando la puerta.- Joven Luga por favor salga del salón.

¿Joven qué?- dijo Boomer sorprendido.

¡Salga del salón!- la profesora señaló por tercera vez en la clase hacia la puerta y Boomer salió.

Miyako continuó haciendo su tarea como si no hubiese pasado nada…

Mentirosa.- le dijo Brick serio.

¿Qué?- dijo Miyako volteándose.

Tal y como lo oyes, eres una mentirosa.- le dijo Brick igual.

¡Profesora, Brick está que me llama mentirosa!- dijo Miyako parándose nuevamente.

¿Eso es cierto joven Luga?- le dijo la profesora cruzándose de brazos.

Bueno, eh…- Brick no sabía que decir en ese momento.

¡Salga del salón ahora!- dijo la profesora señalando hacia la puerta por cuarta vez.

Miyako le dirigió una mirada asesina al último de los RRB a lo cuál él solamente bajó la mirada.

Eres una tramposa.- dijo Butch, pero para su mala suerte justo en ese momento la profesora pasaba por el costado.

¡Joven Luga retírese de una vez!

Sin más remedio que dar Butch salió del salón. Mientras que afuera…

¡Tú amiga es una mentirosa!- dijo brick cruzándose de brazos.

¡Miyako no es ninguna mentirosa!- dijo Momoko molesta.

¡Es una tramposa!- dijo Butch al costado de ellas.

¡Es astuta!- dijo Kaoru alzando una mano.

Aún no creo que Miyako los sacó del salón. Ja, ja, ja…- dijo Momoko mientras se reía.

¡Ya cállate!- le dijo brick molesto.

¡No quiero!- le respondió Momoko de la misma forma.

Mientras en el salón con Miyako…

¡Profesora tome! – le dijo alegremente Miyako a la profesora.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo la profesora recibiendo lo que le daba Miyako.

Sé que se acerca su boda, y le deseo muchas felicidades.- dijo Miyako entregándole un obsequio.

Oh! Ha sido muy amable de tú parte.- dijo la profesora emocionada.

De nada.- dijo ella sonriéndole.

¿Si quieres que haga algo por ti, dímelo?- le dijo ella sonriendo.

Eh… sí, ¿podría permitirles entrar a mis amigas?

Claro! ¡Momoko y Kaoru, por favor ingresen al aula!- enseguida las dos ingresaron al aula.- ¡Prométanme que se portarán bien!

Sí, profesora.- dijeron ellas al unísono.

Profesora…- dijo Miyako tímidamente

Dime- le dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Podría también entrar Boomer?- dijo ella sonrojada.

Claro! ¡¡Boomer puedes pasar!- dijo la profesora gritando. Boomer se paró en la puerta.

¿Yo?- dijo él sorprendido.

Puedes quedarte en el aula.- dijo la profesora.

Que extraño…- dijo Boomer sorprendido.

Agradece que gracias a Miyako estás aquí.- dijo Momoko como regañándole.

¿Por qué me dejaste entrar?- le dijo él a ella.

Bueno es que… sentí que fui un poco injusta contigo, tú no me habías echo nada y yo te acusé. Perdóname.- dijo ella bajando la mirada al momento que sus mejillas tomaban un color rjizo.

No…gracias…- dijo él también sonrojado.

El timbre empezó a sonar y Miyako con Boomer seguían parados frente a frente.

¡Miyako ya vámonos!- dijo Momoko agarrándole del brazo.

-Si…- dijo Miyako sin apartar la vista de Boomer.

- ¿Ya Boomer? Deja de mirar a esa chica.- le dijo Butch regañándolo.

¡No la estoy mirando!- le respondió Boomer molesto.

Ehh… Chao Miyako… nos vemos mañana, supongo…- dicho esto, Boomer se fue lo más rápido del salón, dejando a Miyako completamente roja.

¿Miyako que te sucede?- le dijo Kaoru preocupada.

¿Ah? Nada!!, no se preocupen- dijo ella sonriendo de una manera avergonzada.

* * *

Me alegr que les guste mi historia, me dicen si este capitulo estuvo bueno si?

Chau!! Atte: LA FAN Nº01 DEL TAKARI


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo (o al menos lo fue para mí), aquí les mandó el cuarto capítulo, tal vez no sea de lo más chevere pero es necesrio. Los dejo para que lean.

Chau!! Atte: Gaby

* * *

En el anterior capítulo:

_Los RowdyRuff Boys conocieron una personalidad no típica de Miyako. Algo extraño sucedió entre Miyako con Boomer … ¿Qué será?... Los RowdyRuff Boys ya pasaron su primer día de clase, ¿qué pasará en los próximos?_

Continuando…

**Capítulo 4: "Trabajo de parejas parte 1"**

Los RowdyRuff Boys se encontraban caminando hacia su casa, cuando empezaron a conversar…

¿Qué les pareció el primer día de clases?- dijo Boomer emocionado.

Fue una tontería haber dicho que quería ir al colegio, ¿Se imaginan cuántas cosas pudimos haber echo en la mañana?- dijo Brick.

Sí, no sé como pude haberte echo caso… pero al menos podemos alejar a las súper tontas de salvar la ciudad.- dijo Butch intentando animándose un poco.

Es un buen punto de vista.- dijo Brick poniendo su dedo haciendo que roce su labio en señal de de que se encontraba pensando.

Pero eso sí… esa profesora ya se ha dado una mala imagen de nosotros.- dijo Boomer.

Cállate tú, que la chica celeste te salvo el pellejo.- dijo Brick molesto.

¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo Boomer molesto.

Sí lo es.- dijo Butch del lado de Brick.

¿Lo ves?- dijo Brick alzando su dedo en señal de que el tenía razón.

Tienes suerte de llevarte bien con ella, estoy muy seguro que las dos chicas no harían eso.- dijo Butch.

¿Tal vez sí lo harían? Creo que ellas son buenas, pero nos cerramos en que no lo son.- dijo Boomer intentando convencer a sus hermanos.

Nah!! Te estás poniendo del lado de ellas.- dijo Brick dándole la espalda.

Seguramente tú querías que la chica hiciese eso.- dijo Butch con los brazos cruzados.

Yo no quise, ustedes saben que yo no sabía que ocurriría eso.- dijo Boomer molesto.

¡¡Si…claro!!- dijeron sus hermanos al unísono y empezaron a reírse.

¡¡Ya cállense!!- dijo Boomer cansado.

Después de esto caminaron sin decir palabra alguna, tenían que pensar bien en lo que harían, especialmente Boomer…

Mientras que por otro camino….

Hay Miyako hubieses visto lo roja que te pusiste, ¡¡cualquiera diría que te gusta Boomer!!- Momoko terminó de decir esto y empezó a reírse.

Ssshhh…- intentó callarla Miyako.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Momoko sorprendida.

No lo digas.- dijo Miyako sonrojada.-

¿Qué?- dijo Momoko sin entender.

Pues… a mí me está empezando a gustar Boomer, de hecho pienso que es un chico dulce…- dijo Miyako aún sonrojada.

¡¡¿Qué?!!- dijeron Momoko y Kaoru al mismo tiempo.

¡Pero eso es ilógico!- dijo Momoko aún sorprendida.

A pesar de que yo no sea una experta con estas cosas, estoy de acuerdo con Momoko.- dijo Kaoru también sorprendida.

Ustedes dicen eso porque todavía no saben como se siente…- dijo Miyako poniendo su mano en su pecho.

Hay Miyako…, teniendo mil admiradores y fijándote en él.- dijo Momoko poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

Así transcurrió todo el día, cada una de las chicas fue a su casa y descansaron. Los RowdyRuff Boys igual; después de todo mañana sería otro día de escuela…

Al día siguiente…en el salón de clases.

¡Hola Kaoru!- dijo Miyako sentada en su sitio.

Hola…- Kaoru se dirigió a su sitio para dormir.

Hasta que se pudo divisar, que por la puerta entraba un trío de hermanos riéndose. Pero había uno de ellos en especial que dejaba a Miyako hipnotizada…

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia sus asientos que para su buena suerte, estos se encontraban cerca. (Por si se olvidaron, primero están MiyakoxBoomer, luego MomokoxBrick y atrás de ellos KaoruxButch) Butch se sentó al lado de Kaoru, pero ésta se encontraba completamente dormida; Brick se sentó en su sitio que era al costado de Momoko, la cual como todos los días, llegaba tarde; Boomer se sentó al lado de Miyako pero se dio la vuelta, ignorándola completamente para conversar con sus hermanos, haciendo que la rubia se quedará con una expresión de tristeza en la cara.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que tocó el timbre, indicando que la clase debía empezar.

-¡¡Ya llegué!!- gritó una chica de largos cabellos naranjas, entrando justo antes que el profesor.

Otra vez llegando tarde.- dijo el profesor sorprendiéndola, detrás de ella, haciendo que los que estaban presentes en el salón viesen la escena.

-Eh…pro-fe-sor..- dijo Momoko nerviosa.

¿Recién acaba de llegar, ó está viniendo de otra parte del colegio?- dijo el profesor como un interrogatorio.

-Ehhhh, yo…- Momoko no sabía que responderle.

¿¡¡Hay Momoko, me trajiste el jabón del baño de niñas!!?- dijo Miyako parándose de su sitio, haciendo que todos le dirijan su mirada, incluyendo al chico de su lado.

¿Jabón?- dijo Momoko sorprendida.

Sí!!, cuando llegaste te pedí que me trajeras un jabón- dijo Miyako sonriendo disimuladamente.

¿Hay jabón en el baño de niñas?- dijo el profesor interesado.

Si, ¿por qué?- dijo Miyako sonriéndole al profesor.

¿Y dónde está?- dijo el profesor viendo a Momoko.

¿Dónde está qué?- dijo Momoko sorprendida.

El jabón.- dijo el profesor seriamente.

Ehh… se acabó.- dijo Momoko sonriéndole.

¿Chicas es cierto que hay jabón en el baño de niñas?- dijo el profesor a todas las alumnas del salón presentes, haciendo que estás le dirigieran su mirada a Miyako que las miraba con una cara de ayuda.

En nombre de todas las chicas, quiero decir… ¿se acabó el jabón?- dijo una alumna sonriendo disimuladamente.

Bueno está bien, les creeré, ¿pero por qué traes puesta tú mochila?- dijo el profesor a Momoko aún sin convencerse.

Es que… ¿Si me la roban?- dijo Momoko sonriendo.

¿Y quién te la robaría?-

Eh… ¿Brick?- dijo Momoko sonriendo.

Hey no me metas en tus asuntos – dijo Brick parándose de su sitio.

Yo te meto en lo que quiero!!- dijo Momoko respondiéndole.

¡¡Ya!!- gritó el profesor- por favor señorita, vaya a sentarse.

Si…- dijo Momoko mientras se dirigía a su asiento mirando molesta al chico de su costado, al igual que él.

Uhh…- suspiró aliviada Momoko, una vez ya sentada en su sitio.- Miyako…gracias.

No… olvídalo ¿quieres?- dijo Miyako volteándose para verla.

Ustedes dos son las más grandes mentirosas que conozco.- dijo Brick cruzándose de brazos.

Cállate Brick- dijo Momoko mirándolo molesta.

No quiero.- le respondió él en seguida.

Miyako se dio la vuelta para no escuchar la discusión de esos dos tortolitos y de rato en rato daba una mirada a su compañero del costado.

Bueno alumnos, les voy a dejar un trabajo que se hará en parejas.- dijo el profesor a todos, observando como la chica de ojos verdes despertaba.- Se hará con el compañero que tienen a su costado.

-¿Qué, eso es injusto? Yo no quiero hacer grupo con él.- dijo Momoko señalando a Brick.

Y tú crees que yo estoy feliz de hacer el trabajo contigo.- dijo Brick aún sentado.

Pues deberías estarlo- dijo Momoko molesta.

¡¡Yo ya dije que el trabajo se hará con el compañero del costado!!- dijo el profesor mientras Momoko se sentaba rendida.

¿Y si no hacemos el trabajo?- dijo Kaoru apenas despierta.

Tienen que hacerlo, si no lo hacen prácticamente ya estarán desaprobados en mi curso.- dijo el profesor haciendo que la chica se sentase nuevamente.

Ahora si les explico en qué consiste, van a intentar dibujar todas las plantas que vean en su camino, no importa que se encuentre cerca de una casa, me traerán una foto con su dibujo.- explico el profesor dando un número del uno al tres a cada pareja, de tal manera que a Momoko y Brick les toque dos, a Miyako y Boomer uno y a Butch con Kaoru tres.

Profesor ¿para qué los números?- dijo un alumno.

Los número uno dibujarán las plantas que vean en el bosque, ellos deben tener más imágenes; los número dos en la ciudad; y los número tres en los parques de colegios. Tienen que hacerlo, de esto depende su nota, tienen plazo de entregarlo hasta la próxima semana.

¿Cuándo vamos al bosque?- dijo Miyako mirando a Boomer.

No sé… te parece mañana, quiero acabar con esto rápido.- dijo Boomer aburrido.

Está bien.- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Nuestro trabajo es en la ciudad… ¿Qué tal si vamos a una florería?- dijo Brick sonriendo.

Valla… pensaste, yo iba a decir lo mismo- dijo Momoko emocionada.

¡¡Ah por cierto, lo que digo va principalmente dirigido hacia la srta. Momoko, no pueden ir a las florerías!!- dijo el profesor advirtiendo a todo el alumnado.

¿Qué?...- dijo Momoko decepcionada.

Hay…- dijo Brick intentando tranquilizarse.

Eh…¿cuándo vamos?- dijo Momoko tímidamente

¿Mañana?- dijo Brick más tranquilo.

OK- dijo Momoko formando una V con sus dedos.

Mañana vamos a hacer la tarea ¿OK?- dijo Kaoru aún con mucho sueño.

Si.- le respondió Butch y enseguida ella se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente…

-¡Ya estoy lista!- dijo Miyako viéndose en el espejo de Momoko.

Guau… te ves linda.- dijo Momoko sonriéndole.

Gracias.- dijo Miyako.

Yo pienso estar con mi ropa de siempre.- dijo Kaoru sentada en la cama.

¿Qué les parece mi ropa?- dijo Momoko emocionada.

Está bonita, ¿pero… por qué te arreglas tanto?¿pensé que Brick no te caía?- dijo Miyako sorprendida.

No me cae, pero de todas maneras es un chico.- dijo Momoko aún arreglándose.

Bueno…- dijo Miyako sonriendo.

Las tres chicas salieron lentamente de la casa, con la intención de dejar esperando a los chicos, pero cuando llegaron, no había nadie en el lugar acordado.

¿Dónde están?- dijo Miyako observando para todos los lados.

¡Hay se arrepentirán de dejarnos esperando!- dijo Momoko formando un puño con su mano.

Yo ya me voy.- dijo Kaoru dándose la vuelta, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver a Butch parado frente suyo.

No pensarás dejarme sólo ¿verdad?- dijo Butch cruzándose de brazos mientras le sonreía.

Pues si no venías… que se suponía que haría acá.- dijo Kaoru mirando hacia otro lado.

¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme esperando?!!¡¡Nunca antes alguien me había dejado semi-plantada!!—Dijo Momoko molesta llamando la atención.

Te doy mi palabra de chico bueno, que nunca más volverá a pasar.- dijo Brick levantando la mano como si fuese un juramento.- Lástima que no soy un chico bueno…

¿Qué?- dijo Momoko sin escuchar.-

No nada…- dijo él riendo nerviosamente

¿Por qué se demoraron?- le dijo Miyako dulcemente a Boomer.

¿No me vas a regañar?- dijo Boomer sorprendido por la actitud de Miyako.

Debes tener tus razones para haber llegado tarde.-

Pues…en realidad no las tengo…- dijo Boomer sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ya no importa… vámonos.- dijo Miyako mientras agarraba a Boomer de la mano, tomando el asombro de todos y haciendo que el rubio se pusiese completamente rojo ante el contacto de él y ella.

No es necesario que me tomes de la mano…- dijo él nervioso ante la reacción que tome ella.

Hay… sí discúlpame…- dijo ella soltándolo enseguida de la mano, mientras que los demás miraban de manera sospechosa a aquel dúo.

* * *

Hay me dicen si les gustó, ya tengo algunas ideas para el próximo capítulo. En el siguiente capítulo va a ser más obvio el romance, así que sólo esperen.

Chau!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos!! Por favor no me regañen por la demora, es que con todo esto del colegio, realmente me quita mucho tiempo, que lástima, ahora solo me doy mis escapaditas en mi tiempo libre. Pueden creer que este capítulo me lo escribí en un día (ni yo misma me lo creo) . Ah y muchas gracias por los revieews realmete pensaba en ellos los días de colegio, los reviews me animan a continuar la historia. POrfa no se desanimen en seguir mandándolos.

Chau!!! Atte: gaby

* * *

En el anterior capítulo:

_Miyako salvó de una muerte segura a Momoko, ella intenta llamar la atención de Boomer, pero éste no le hace ni caso. Momoko y Brick tuvieron sus típicas discusiones mientras que Kaoru se quedó profundamente dormida. El profesor dejó un trabajo en parejas y a cada una de las PPGZ les tocó hacer equipo con uno de los RRB ¿Qué pasará? ¡Descúbranlo en la parte 02!_

Continuando…

**Capítulo 5: "Trabajo en parejas parte 2"**

Ya no importa… vámonos.- dijo Miyako mientras agarraba a Boomer de la mano, tomando el asombro de todos y haciendo que el rubio se pusiese completamente rojo ante el contacto de él y ella.

No es necesario que me tomes de la mano…- dijo él nervioso ante la reacción que tome ella.

Hay… sí discúlpame…- dijo ella soltándolo enseguida de la mano, mientras que los demás miraban de manera sospechosa a aquel dúo.

¡¡Boomer!! ¿Pero qué rayos haces?- dijo Brick mirando molesto a Boomer.

Ay… Mejor ya vámonos cada uno al lugar que le corresponde ¿correcto?- dijo Butch en un suspiro de cansancio.

Contigo a mi lado, me demoraré un siglo- dijo Kaoru.

¿De verdad crees eso? Chiquilla no sabes con quien estás hablando.- dijo Butch sonriendo de manera retadora.

¡¡Vamos a ver quien llega primero a la otra esquina!!- dijo Kaoru señalándolo.

¡El que pierde es un burro!- dijo Butch empezando a correr.

¡¡Oye eso es trampa!!- dijo Kaoru corriendo detrás de el chico verde.

Ya vámonos…- dijo Miyako tomando levemente del brazo a Boomer.

Si.- dijo él mientras caminaba al lado de la chica, por el lado opuesto al de Kaoru y Butch.

¿Y nosotros?- dijo Momoko hablándole a Brick, pero éste ya se encontraba caminando de frente.

¿Qué no vas a venir?- dijo él volteándose a verla.

Si, ¡Oye espérame!- dijo Momoko corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

Después de unos minutos, que se supone que los RRB y las PPGZ ya han llegado a sus sitios destinados…

**En la ciudad con Momoko y Brick**

¡¡¡No puede ser, no hay ninguna planta!!!- dijo Momoko llamando la atención de muchas personas.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos Brick?- pero la chica se sorprendió al no ver a nadie a su costado.- ¡¡¡¡Brick!!!!

¡¡Tomen esto!!- dijo Brick agarrando la manguera y empapando a las personas que estaban cerca.

¡Ya basta Brick!- dijo Momoko acercándose al peli-naranja.

¿Eh?- Brick al ver a Momoko casualmente empapó a Momoko completamente.

...Brick…- dijo Momoko empapada mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Ehhh? ¿Upss?- dijo Brick soltando la manguera y sonriendo nervioso.

¡¡¡Te arrepentirás mocoso!!!- dijo Momoko empezando a corretear a Brick .

¡¡Déjame en paz, piojosa!!- dijo Brick huyendo de Momoko.

Mamá mira, de grande yo también quiero tener un novio.- dijo una pequeña niña que observaba toda la escena, sin que los dos adolescentes se percatasen.

Por ahora no tienes novio, pero lo tendrás cuando seas grande.-

Sí, mamá.- dijo la niña mientras nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia aquella persecución amorosa.

**En los parques, con Kaoru y Butch **

¡¡Mira tenemos suerte!!- dijo Kaoru señalando un anturio.

¿Qué planta es esa?- dijo Butch observando con curiosidad aquella flor.

No me acuerdo… creo que es un mercurio… o algo así.- dijo Kaoru no tan segura de si misma.

Ahh…- Butch se acercó más cerca a la planta.

¡Oye aléjate, la puedes aplastar!- dijo Kaoru molesta sabiendo que era una de las pocas plantas que se encontraban en ese parque.

No pasa nada…- dijo Butch dando un paso más, pero sin darse cuenta pisó aquella planta.

Oye… ahora hay que tomarle la foto…- dijo Kaoru dirigiendo su mirada a Butch, una vez ya sacada la cámara fotográfica.

Ehhh.- dijo Butch ocultando algo detrás suyo.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kaoru intentando ver lo que ocultaba (la flor)

hay que buscar otra flor ¿si?- dijo Butch nervioso.

Ok… pero primero hay que tomarle la foto a la esta.- dijo Kaoru apartando a Butch de su vista., sin entender el porque de tanto rodeo.

¿Y la flor? ¿Dónde rayos está?- dijo Kaoru sorprendida.

Toma.- dijo Butch sonriendo, mientras estiraba su mano con la flor.

¿Qué acaso esa no es la flor?- dijo Kaoru señalando la flor.

Sí, pero ahora es para ti.- dijo butch nervioso.

¡¡Eres un tonto!! – dijo Kaoru furiosa.- ahora tendremos que buscar otra flor.- Kaoru no dijo otra palabra y se puso a caminar.

Realmente lo siento…- dijo Butch tímidamente, esperando una respuesta de la chica de ojos verdes.

No me hables.- dijo Kaoru caminando delante de él.

Está bien… - dijo él deprimido

**En el bosque con Miyako y Boomer**

Que extraño…- dijo Miyako adentrándose en el bosque.

¿Qué extraño, qué?- dijo Boomer mirando a la chica.

Se supone que estamos en el bosque, deberían haber más flores.- dijo Miyako adentrándose más, dejando a Boomer atrás.

Ya encontraremos alguna…- dijo Boomer, pero Miyako no llegó a escucharlo; cuando de una árbol cayó un pequeño animal.-

Pio, pio- decía el la pequeña ave en las manos de Boomer.

Pero… ¿cómo te has caído?- dijo Boomer mirando hacia arriba, mientras la pequeña ave se ponía a picotear sus dedos.- Au, me haces doler.- dijo Boomer, le dirigió una mirada al ave y en su cara se formó una sonrisa.- Intentaré devolverte a tú nido.- dijo él mientras ponía al ave dentro de su casaca.- Ahora… subiré.- Boomer se puso a trepar el árbol y Miyako no se daba ni cuenta.

Oye Boomer, ¿has visto alguna flor?- dijo Miyako volteándose para ver al chico, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie.- Ay no… Boomer.- Miyako regresó por donde había estado caminando, buscando al chico que la acompañaba. Cuando lo vio trepando el árbol y fue corriendo enseguida.- ¡¡Boomer baja de allí de una vez, es peligroso!!

Valla, me sorprende que te hallas dado cuenta de mi falta.- dijo Boomer aún trepando.

Perdóname… ¡¡pero baja de una vez!!- dijo Miyako exaltada.

Tranquilízate.- dijo Boomer mientras seguía trepando el gran árbol, pero por un pequeño descuido hizo que estuviese a punto de caerse; haciendo que la chica rubia se asutstase mucho y se desmayara.

Boomer…- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de caer en el suelo.

No hay ningún nido.- dijo Boomer viendo todo el árbol.- bajaré.- Boomer vio hacia abajo y vio a la chica tirada en el suelo.- ¿Miyako? ¿Estás bien?- dijo Boomer bajando con más prisa.-- ¡¡Miyako despierta!! ¡¡vamos di algo!!- dijo Boomer como nunca antes preocupado.

**En la ciudad con Momoko y Brick**

Sabía que mis esperanza, darían sus frutos.- dijo Momoko volviendo a ver las fotos que tenía en el momento muy alegremente.

Si, claro…- dijo Brick dando un bostezo, pero después abrió completamente sus ojos al ver algo en especial

Pero si es… ¡¡UNA DULCERÍA NUEVA!!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

¡Tengo mucha hambre!- dijo Momoko tocando su estómago.

¡Yo también, pasar mucho tiempo con una lunática te da apetito!- dijo Brick emocionado.

¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Momoko seriamente.

Nada, ahora vamos… ¡a comer!- dijo Brick corriendohacia la tienda.

¡¡Oye espérame!!- dijo Momoko corriendo detrás de él.

Una vez que ya estaban dentro de la tienda…

¡¡Mamá tenemos clientes!!- dijo una joven, no mayor a los 21 años.

¿De verdad, no lo puedo creer?- dijo una señora saliendo emociado desde el interior.- ¡¡Muy buenos días!!

¡¡Buenos días!!- dijo Momoko alsando la mano.

¿En qué les puedo servir?- dijo la señora con una pequeña libreta en las manos.

¿Podía darnos un tiempo para escoger, por favor?- dijo Momoko con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si, claro. Me llaman cunado ya hallan elegido.- dijo la señora regresando a donde estaba antes.

Brick.- dijo Momoko en un susurro.

¿Qué quieres?- dijo brick mirándola.

¿Tienes plata?- dijo Momoko sonriendo tímidamente.

¿No tienes?, pensaba que tú pagarías.- dijo Brick sorprendido.

Yo tengo una miseria de plata.- dijo Momoko metiendo su mano a su bolsillo.

Yo también- dijo Brick metiendo su mano también a su bolsillo y sacando apenas 3.00 soles.

Yo tengo 2.00 soles.- dijo Momoko tristemente- ¿crees que haya algo de 5.00 soles?

No lo sé… ¿y si robamos?- dijo Brick.

No, claro que no.- dijo Momoko un poco indignada.

Bueno… señora- llamó Brick.

Creo que no te escuchó.- dijo Momoko.

¡¡Señora!!- gritó Brick haciendo que Momoko se quedara sorda.

¿Sí?- apareció enseguida la señora al lado de Brick.

¿Tiene algo de 5.00 soles?- dijo Brick serio.

Como recién acabamos de abrir esta tienda, tenemos el especial de los novios a mitad de precio.- dijo la señora nuevamente entusiasmada.

¿¿E-el ESPE-cial-de-no-no-vios?- dijeron los dos al unísono tartamudeando.

Si, ¿lo quieren o no?- dijo la señora mirándolos.

Brick le dirigió su mirada a Momoko y esta de la misma manera…

**Con Kaoru y Butch que ya no estaban en el parque y caminaban cerca de unas tiendas**

Balla, mira ese nuevo sabor de helado, como me gustaría probarlo- dijo Kaoru apoyada en el vidrio.- lástima que no tengo plata, Butch ya vámonos.- Kaoru siguió caminando.

…- Butch se acercó al vidrio y se puso a observar lo que quería Kaoru, metió su mano a su bolsillo y vio que a él si le alcanzaba la plata; sin pensarlo más se metió a la tienda y compró aquel helado.-

Oye Butch- dijo kaoru volteándose y luego se sorprendióal ver lo que su compañero tenía en sus manos.- ¿Tú lo compraste?

Si… es para ti- dijo Butch agachando la cabeza arrepentido.- Perdóname por lo que sucedió anteriormente.

¿Qué? Es por eso que me das el helado.- dijo Kaoru sorprendida.- No era necesario Butch.

Yo lo compré para ti, por favor acéptalo.- dijo Butch mirándola fijamente.

Esta bien…- dijo Kaoru al momento en que agarraba el helado sorprendida por la actitud del chico el cuál ella creía frío.

**

* * *

**

**Espero les haya gustado, sé que he dejado muchas cosas en duda, pero ya verán que en el próx. Capítulo las resuelvo. Déjenme sus comentario que me ayudan mucho.**

**Chau!!! Atte: gaby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Etto… sin excusas…¡Gomen Nasai! Me quedé sin inspiración, les juro que realmente no sabía como continuarlo.. buuu… pero aquí les traigo la conti. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z no son de mi propiedad, de ser así, ya hubiesen estas parejas de las cuales escribo.**

***Para que sepan cuando voy a actualizar y no defraudarlos de nuevo, solo entren en mi profile y vean la última historia que sigue sin terminar, la última historia que esté allí es la que voy a actualizar, y esta vez si planeo actualizar según sea el orden, a menos que nuevamente me quede sin inspiración***

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Regreso a casa"**

Sus hermanos le decían que se preocupaba demasiado, de hecho… mas de lo normal, por lo que era común que estos le dijesen "_Te preocupas como una chica" _o algo por el estilo; sinceramente a él no le importaba lo que ellos le decían… según él tenía mas cerebro que sus hermanos… pensándolo mejor… si tenía más cerebro que sus hermanos. Daba un aproximado a la hora que sería en esos momentos.

-Seguramente son las 7: 00 – dijo el rubio observando el cielo y notando de cómo este cada vez más oscurecía. Aún no era muy de noche por lo que todavía no necesitaba de una fogata necesariamente, ya si veía que la chica no despertaba y oscurecía cada vez más se vería obligado hasta incluso de llevarla a su casa.- …Eso sería demasiado cursi…- se dijo a si mismo mientras se resignaba del solo hecho de haber pensado en llevarla a su casa de él- …si no despierta por si sola, me veré obligado a despertarla yo mismo. – no fue necesario que diga algo más, al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes detrás de él, giró enseguida para ver de quien se trataba. Una gran sorpresa lo llenó al ver allí sentada con una mano en la frente a la chica que había estado a su cuidado en esas últimas horas; al parecer ella se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico, ya que alzó la mirada para que esos bellos ojos de él, se cruzasen con los suyos.

-¿Eres un ángel? - Miyako aún estaba un tanto confundida desde lo último ocurrido, el se acercó a ella sin hacer mucho ruido y se arrodilló delante de ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste Miyako, me preocupe por ti.- al decir esto último se sonrojó de sobremanera, no había pensado en sus palabras; mientras que ella al verlo asi sonrió tiernamente.-

-¿Tú me cuidaste?- dijo ella aún sonriéndole, borró el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro para dedicarle una tierna sonrisa como la que ella le estaba dedicando.

-Así es, pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.- dijo él como un padre regañando a su pequeña hija, ella sonrió divertida y a los pocos segundos los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, un gran silencio había apoderado el lugar y los dos jóvenes se miraban como idiotas enamorados. De no haber sido porque Boomer se hubiera levantado, era casi seguro que permanecieran en esa misma situación por horas.- Ah… y eso de que parezco un ángel, no sé si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto, ya que tu sabes que pertenezco a los Rowdy Ruff Boys y nosotros no somos para nada unos angelitos.

-Jeje, cierto.- Miyako aún no se había levantado del suelo y se encontraba riendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.- pero el simple hecho de que te hallas tomado la molestia de cuidarme dice mucho de ti.

-Cierto… no sé lo cuentes a nadie.-

-¿Con ese "nadie" te refieres a tus hermanos?-

-Con ese "Nadie" me refiero absolutamente a nadie.-

-Ah ok.-

-Ok-

-Ok-

-ok-

-ok- ya había empezado a reírse divertida del los "oks" que habían empezado a decirse, pero quedó en shock al ver como el chico que la acompañaba le ofrecía su espalda para poder cargarla.- Boo….Boomer…. – dijo aún sorprendida ante el acto caballeroso del chico.

-No quiero que te desmayes a mitad del camino, súbete a mi espalda.-

-Pero.

-Sin peros, que necesitas ir a dormir y comer mejor.- Miyako ya se había subido a la espalda del chico y se encontraban caminando, bueno, al menos él se encontraba caminando.

-Boomer… sabía que eras diferente…- dijo ella justo antes de quedarse dormida en la espalda del chico que tanto le gustaba- …gracias… - una cálida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de él y a pesar de que ella ya no lo estaba escuchando, respondió.

-…De nada…- dijo él mientras continuaba caminando tranquilamente.- …hoy fue un gran día… ya deben de ser las 11:00 p.m. que tarde que debe ser…

…***Con Momoko y Brick*….**

-Mira mocoso, no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones conmigo ¿correcto? Que estemos comiendo este dulce especial de enamoradas no significa que yo quiero algo contigo.- dijo Momoko mientras se metía otra bocarada del rico dulce a su boca.- Ahh! Está delicioso.

- No me digas que pensaste que yo quería algo contigo… ¡además de ser fea eres súper tonta! Jajaja- empezó a reírse Brick quien para tranquilizarse un poco metió otra bocarada del dulce a su boca.- … delicioso…

-¡Ay Cállate! ¡Yo solamente te lo estaba diciendo para que alguien con una capacidad intelectual como la tuya pueda entenderme! ¡Tonto!- dijo Momoko quien nuevamente empezó a saborear aquel dulce.

-Si claro..se te nota…- dijo riendo Brick haciendo notar claramente el sarcasmo con el que decía las palabras.

-¡Tonto! ¡Es obvio que alguien como tú estaría agradecido de estar con alguien como yo, pero.

¿Qué? Estás hablando tonterías, es obvio que TÚ te mueres por mí, es por eso que inventaste todo esto de que somos novios… solamente estabas esperando la oportunidad indicada y pues.. ya la tienes… puedes decirme lo muy sexy que soy todo lo que quieras.- dijo Brick sonriendo victorioso ante todo lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Ja! Si que sexy que eres.- dijo Momoko haciendo muy notorio el sarcasmo con el que decía sus palabras.

-Si que lo soy y bien que te mueres por mí piojosa.- dijo metiéndose lo poco que quedaba del dulce.

-¡Oye! ¡Ese era mío!- dijo Momoko levantándose de su sitio furiosa.

-Pues que pena pelos de naranja, ya me lo comí- dijo Brick con una gran sonrisa en la cara sobándose victoriosamente su barriga.

-¡Me las vas a..!- Momoko no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que la señora que los había estado atendiendo llegó a donde ellos al ver que estos acababan de terminan lo que habían estado comiendo.

-¿Les gustó el postre par de tortolitos?- dijo muy amablemente la señora. Momoko y Brick se quedaron mudos para después decir al unísono.

-¿Tortolitos?-

-Jajaja, si, tortolitos. No crean que no he visto como se hablaban tiernamente, desde allá los pude ver con tod claridad.

-¿Hablarnos tiernamente?-

-Si, se decían palabras de amor y..

-¿Palabras de amor?-

-Si y díganme ¿por qué ponen esa cara?, ¿qué acaso no son un par de enamorados y se quieren mucho?-

-Si… nos queremos, jeje.- rió nerviosamente Momoko.

-Y mucho…jeje. ¿Verdad mi Moko-chan?- "_Moko-chan, suena horrible, jaja. Bien pensado Brick eres lo máximo._"

-"_Moko-chan…suena horrible, Estúpido Brick…"- _Oh…si… nos queremos mucho verdad mi Bricky-kun.- dijo está vez con una sonrisa retadora Momoko mientras veía como Brick la miraba con una furia inigualable.

-Ay….que tiernos que son, por ser mis primeros clientes no les voy a cobrara nada, asi que como ya terminaron…la parejita feliz puede seguir pasando su feliz día en otro lugar ¿no?- dijo la señora.

-Si no la conociera… diría que nos está botando.- dijo Brick pensativo y un tanto dudoso.

-Bueno Bricky, ya nos vamos.- Momoko se acercaba lentamente hacia la salida, mientras que Brick iba tras ella tranquilamente con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Que clase de pareja es está.- dijo la señora que aún los continuaba mirando, pero está vez cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué…qué sucede?- dijo Momoko volteándose a observar a la señora.

-¿Qué no se toman de la mano?- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, Brick y Momoko se dirigieron una mirada llena de miedo pero claro, con la mejillas completamente rojas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿AGARRAR DE LA MANO A ESTA PIO…- Brick no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que la mano de Momoko se encontraba sobre su boca.

-Pio qué cariño.- dijo Momoko dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora.

-Piiioooo….nera! ¡Si eso es! ¡Pionera!- dijo Brick diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Pionera?- dijo la señora sin entender.

-..Fue lo mejor que pudiste pensar…- dijo Momoko en un susurro y mirada tenebrosa.

-¿Qué querías que dijera? Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente…- respondió Brick también en un susurro.

-ohh…jaja, bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. Adiós.- dijo Momoko quien ya había tomado de la mano a Brick y había salido presurosa de la dulcería. Los dos se habían quedado paralizados una vez habían salido de allí…un momento realmente incómodo. Al menos eso pensaban ellos dos…"la parejita feliz".

-Oye Butch… gracias por el helado… de verás que me gustó, algún día te lo compensaré, lo prometo.-dijo una muy familiar voz. Los dos pelinaranjas giraron sus rostros para encontrarse con una Kaoru con una gran sonrisa en su cara y a un Butch de la misma manera.

-No…- dijo Brick aún sorprendido.

-Puede…- dijo Momoko.

-..ser…- dijeron los dos al unísono al ver a ese par sonriéndose el uno al otro. La nueva pareja se detuvo al ver a ese par de pelinaranjas al ver a esos dos bien "agarraditos" de la mano. ¿La razón? De la sorpresa se habían olvidado soltarse, definitivamente, esta vez si parecían un par de novios.

-Oh…así que mi hermanito ya tiene novia- dijo Butch sonriendo al ver a Brick agarrado de la mano de Momoko.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Brick molesto.

-De eso.- dijo él señalando claramente las manos de estos dos, la "parejita feliz" bajó la mirada lentamente y al ver sus manos entrelazadas se separaron rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡aprovechaste que estaba distraída!- dijo la Momoko de siempre.

-¡¿Qué yo me aproveché? ¡Tú eres la que aprovechaste el momento! ¡Tú me agarraste de la mano!- dijo Brick mientras sacudía su mano asqueado rápidamente al igual que su acompañante.

-¡Ja ja parecen un par de enamorados!- dijo una muy burlona Kaoru.

-¡Sí que lo parecen!- completó Butch también riendo.- Te molestaré por el resto de tus días con este momento tan vergonzoso.

-¿A si? Al menos yo no le paro regalando helados a mi supuesta noviecita..- dijo Brick señalando lo poco de helado que tenía Kaoru sujeto en sus manos.

-Ajá como les quedó el ojo- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras chocaba su mano con la de Brick en son de triunfo.

-¡Al menos yo no la agarré de la mano!- se defendió rápidamente Butch.

-¡Al menos yo no le compré un helado, con MI dinero!- esta vez respondió Brick.- ¡Eso es demasiado cursi!

-Demasiado cursi para ti Brick…- dijo una cruzada de brazos Momoko. Los dos hermanos se miraban con cólera.

-Oigan ¿qué les pasa?- dijo Boomer apareciendo de la nada.

-Estábamos discutiendo por…- Brick se calló en seguida al ver a su hermano cargando a la chica celeste.

-¿Qué rayos haces cargándola? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- dijeron los dos hermanos rápidamente.

-Estaba cansada.- dijo un muy nervioso Boomer.

-Con que cansada ehh?- dijeron Butch y Brick con una sonrisa pícara hacia su hermano.

-¡Si así es1 ¡No piensen mal!- dijo Boomer completamente rojo.- Yo también vi todo lo que pasaba así que yo también los puedo molestar.- Butch y Brick bajaron la mirada levemente sonrojados, mientras que Boomer celebraba el haber podido al menos esta vez ganarles.

-¿Saben algo?-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Butch y Boomer al unísono.

-Olvidemos todo lo de hoy y no nos molestemos entre nosotros por eso, ¿correcto?- dijo un muy serio Brick.

-Correcto- dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez.

-Perfecto y ahora… que.- dijo ya un aburrido Brick.

-Brick, ¿me llevas a mi casa?- dijo Momoko tiernamente.

-Claro.- respondió Brick.- nos vemos luego chicos.- dijo Brick mientras se alejaba acompañado de una Momoko muy sonriente.

-Uhm…¿Te llevo a tu casa?- dijo Butch mirando a Kaoru.

-Está bien- dijo en un suspiro Kaoru.- Kaoru y Butch se fueron caminando al lado contrario de Momoko y Brick.

-Y creo que yo llevaré a Miyako a su casa… wuau…pero que día para más raro…- dijo esto último Boomer en un suspiro.- Esperen..¿en dónde rayos vive Miyako?-

-…En la esquina a la derecha…la casa celeste…- dijo Miyako hablando dormida mientras se acomodaba en un posición mejor en la espalda del rubio que tanto le encantaba.

-Entendido Miyako.- dijo Boomer empezando a caminar con su chica en su espalda.

Lástima que ninguno de ellos sabía que eso era el inicio de algo que podría llegar hacer más que una simple amistad… lástima… pero de todas maneras, nuestros chicos y chicas se irían dando cuenta de esto poco a poco… el tiempo se encargaría de unirlos cada vez más…. Solo el tiempo se encargaría de eso…

Continuará….

* * *

**Hola! Que tal? Después de mucho, no? Después de no sé cuantos meses. Discúlpenme! De verdad lo siento! Es que mi mente se quedó en blando, miren el lado positivo de todo esto.. ya estoy aquí de vuelta y está vez no me demoraré tantos meses en actualizar. Realmente les pido una sincera disculpa a todos mis lectores. Gomen Nasai… de todas maneras, si les gustó déjenme reviews si? Acepto críticas constructivas, me alegraría ver otra vez todos esos reviews que tanto me fascinan.**

**Bye! Se despide: Gaby-chan**


End file.
